Longfic: Merienda (Diamond x Sapphire)
by Calem force
Summary: Me siento incómoda, a pesar de todo me siento incómoda, pero no pareces notarlo, solo estas ahí comiendo y sonriendo, esa sonrisa tan contagiosa, incluso aquel día me habías animado como si no me ubiera pasado nada. Estaba sorprendida con mi propia sonrisa y tu solamente me levantaste y ahora estamos aquí, en algún lugar.
1. Chapter 1

Me siento incómoda, a pesar de todo me siento incómoda, pero no pareces notarlo, solo estas ahí comiendo y sonriendo, esa sonrisa tan contagiosa, incluso aquel día me habías animado como si no me hubiera pasado nada. Estaba sorprendida con mi propia sonrisa y tu solamente me levantaste y ahora estamos aquí, en algún lugar. ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, tantas preguntas sin respuesta pero tu estas aquí. Es raro verte y parece cómo si todo lo que te rodea esta feliz y alegre, como si no tuvieras preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo, el no es el extraño yo soy la extraña, soy conocida como la chica salvaje y aún así parezco domada.

_Oye ¿Ocurre algo?- Me hablo el con esa voz tan infantil de siempre y su mirada tan baja tan característica de el aún podía ver los restos de su comida en toda su cara, se veía cómico a mi gusto-

_No -Solte un suspiro mientras me liberaba de todos mis pensamientos-

_¿Estas segura? No has comido nada -Su voz había cambiado ahora era diferente, el sonaba... ¿Preocupado?-

_Si, estoy segura -Mire aquella mesa que habíamos preparado para comer, claro si "mesa" se refiere a un para de hojas acomodadas al alzar con distintos tipos de comida, aún así lo llama merienda aunque es demasiada comida en un solo lugar- Solo que no tengo hambre

_Que mal ¿Que haremos con toda esta comida? -Ahora suenas cómico, no te entiendo, aunque fácilmente te comerías todo esto sin que me diera cuenta pero... No es así, mi lado tiene todas las bayas que había buscado además de algunos dulces que me regalaste. Es como si no quisieras tocarlos para nada, no te entiendo.

A Pesar de todo lo que he echo tu solo estas ahí, no es que he sido una malhumorada pero, tampoco he sido una florecita contigo. Tantos pensamientos juntos me revuelven el estómago, tal vez eso sea lo que me ha quitado el apetito además de ese extraño sabor en mi boca, a lo mejor debería ponerle fin a esta escena

_Come- Sin darme cuenta estas en frente de mi con un trozo de chocolate en tus manos, tu mirada me decía que tenías paciencia, que si es así estarías todo el día ahí hasta que comiera, sentía como mi cara ardia estoy sorprendida por tal acto, mi boca esta sellada pero aún así quiero que salgan palabras, pero no pueden- Por favor hazlo No se que hacer, estas aquí, esperando que yo haga algo, como si, también estuvieras esperando algo de esto.

_E-esta bien. -Fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca, luego solamente tomaré ese chocolate de una vez, me siento extraña ahora, estaba delicioso pero aún no puedo quitarme ese sabor amargo en mi boca- Estaba delicioso Diam... -De pronto siento que mi mundo se detiene, tus brazos me rodean como un fuerte nudo en mi, siento tus latidos, son fuertes al igual que tu respiración. Me abrazas como si quisieras decirme algo, pero no tienes las agallas de decirlo.

_Puedes decirme Dia si quieres- De esas palabras sentí como si mi mundo volviera en si, como si todos volviera a la normalidad, te separaste de mi rápidamente, dejando solamente un rastro a su paso, te miro y veo tus mejillas enrojecidas, tu mirada baja y el resto de comida en tu rostro, eras tu y de algún modo me gustaba eso-

_Esta bien, Día -Solte una risa que no sabía que tenía, tu reaccionaste igual y aquí estamos juntos en esta pequeña merienda .


	2. Chapter 2

**Y el publico enloquece, sacaron nuevo capitulo de Merienda, asi es amigos continuare con la historia de amor menos esperada, sera un evento unico para algunos espero que les guste :D**

 **Gracias por los review me motivaron a seguir esta historia**

El viento matinal se sentía muy bien, además del cálido sol que cubría mi pesar, el cielo estaba despejado con algunas nubes adornaban el azul brilloso. Mantenía en mis manos una pequeña nota recordando lo que tenía escrito "espero que estes bien" la caligrafía no era muy buena pero no me importó mucho, sólo quería esperarlo...

_Quedate aquí, iré por unos porce helados -De un parpadeo volví a la realidad, sólo me alcanzó ver cómo el se iba caminando hacia aquel puesto. Estábamos en la reincorporada región de Unova, en ciudad Porcelana para ser más exactos por un pequeño encargo que se nos dieron. Recordaba lo que había pasado hace una semana. "_¿Por qué debo ir yo? -Decía de mala gana al recibir tal mandado-

_Esmerald esta ocupado con Crystal y Ruby... -Mi padre, el profesor Birch se había para en seco al mencionar su nombre, tal vez por mi cara o por algo más- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? Creí que te gustaba viajar.

_Si me gusta viajar es sólo que... -Sentía mi rostro caliente nuevamente sin entender porqué, tal vez era por la idea que "el" estaría ahí- No me siento muy bien

_¡¿Estas enferma?! Oh no esto no puede estar pasando -De momento sentía como era enredada en una manta gruesa mientras me ponían un termómetro en la boca, esto realmente era nuevo. Mi padre se había alterado, era raro de el que hiciera eso, siendo el alguien tan... ¿Descuidado?- ¿Que haces levantada? deberías estar descansado

_Ya papá -Le respondía mientras me quitaba la manta y el termómetro- Iré si dejas de comportarte así, me asustas. " _Aquí tienes, no conseguí de otro sabor -Me hablaba con ese tono tan infantil mientras me obsequiaba el helado como si nada, no lo entiendo para nada. Actúa como niño y hace sentir a los de su entorno felices, es como tratar de entender como Dodrío puede volar sin alas, y creanme es más bizarro de lo que creen.

_Gracias... -Aunque no quisiera que sonará así, mi voz la había escuchado muy seca y grosera. Me sentí muy avergonzada mirando hacia el otro lado evitando cualquier contacto visual, sólo pensé en acabar con esto de una vez por todas - La Ciudad Porcelana era hermosa hasta donde podías ver, los callejones solitarios eran muy incómodos de pasar, pero aún así nos encontramos con un pequeño cafe en uno de ellos, su música era bastante agradable, le daba un ambiente... Relajante, mientras yo me perdía nuevamente en mis pensamientos el estaba buscando asientos, a la final los consiguió. Me invito amablemente a sentarme mientras pedía una ronda de café y yo, pues, sólo miraba la decoración. Finas y simples pero con un estilo muy hermoso, quien lo diría a lo mejor se me pego un poco de su personalidad.

_¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? -Me despertó nuevamente aquellas palabras, no era común que me pasará eso siendo yo alguien tan impulsiva, ¿Por qué me ocurría esto?-

_Si, es un hermoso café -Dije sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía hasta que escuche un fuerte golpe en la mesa, cuando me di cuenta se había marchado dejando una pequeña propina en la mesa lo único de el que pude ver era la puerta cerrándose.

_¿Por qué te estaba buscando?,¿Por qué estaba corriendo? Lo estaba buscando en todas partes, Ciudad Porcelana es muy grande podía estar en cualquier parte. Me estaba empezando a cansar, había estado toda la tarde caminando buscándolo, de algún modo.

Había llegado lentamente a la plaza de la ciudad, las luces de la noche hacia que reluciera de manera maravillosa y ahí estaba el, como un niño perdido al frente de la fuente.

_Con que aquí estabas -Decía agotada realmente estaba cansada esperaba una de tus respuestas pero no hubo aquella- ¿Dia?

_¿Por que eres tan grosera conmigo?-Antes de poder articular una palabra, me había preguntado con un tono triste, yo no podía decir algo- He tratado desde que llegamos que la pases bien, pero sólo te encargas de ser egoísta.

_Diamond yo...

_Y no sólo eso, desde aquel dia tratas a todos de manera horrible, ¿Que acaso crees que nadie se preocupa por ti?

_¡¿Que sabes tu de cómo me siento? Sólo te la pasas sonriendo para los demás mientras haces el ridículo!

_¡El ayudar a otros no me hace ridículo, pero el rechazarlo si! ¿Acaso crees que yo me siento bien? -Sentía como su voz se quebrava poco a poco, eso me intrigo- He estado destrozado desde aquel dia, no he podido ni siquiera hablar con ella -Sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar uno a uno- ¿Que tan patético tengo que ser para que los demás sepan como me siento? -Esas palabras retumbaron en mi ser, era verdad. Sólo estaba pensando en mi y en nadie más no veía como los demás se preocupaban por mi, mi papá, Crys y los demás. No sabía que hacer y sólo hice lo que mi cuerpo se atrevió, hice lo que me ubiera gustado que alguien hiciera en ese momento, lo abrace-

_No eres patético, sólo eres un comediante y un gran amigo -Le dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte en lo que sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro, eran lágrimas frías y llenas de dolor. Un dolor que ya había sentido antes, el dolor del abandono, de que te falta algo, que estas incompleto. Por fin lo entendí.

 **Por fin lo termine, dios realmente me tarde mucho haciéndolo desgraciadamente este capitulo no es muy bueno comparado con el anterior pero queria agregar una trama muy extensa con un misterio de transfondo, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Ya lo veremos**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Boom! nuevo capítulo de esta larga saga magica e intensa llena de fells y parejas sin sentido (Rebecca Sugar plox) agradezco sus reviews me alentaron a seguir escribiendo estas palabras.**

 **Una cosas.. ¡Primer fic del año señores! tarde un buen tiempo en publicar un capítulo pues, una que otra cosa me han hecho retardar todo mis planes pautados, incluso tengo MUCHOS fics que escribir (la mayoría One-shots) entre ellos uno de Agencyshipping (Black x White) asi que atentos amigos.**

 **Bueno basta de palabras veamos esto...**

 **Una cosa el nombre del fic tal vez cambie entre los nombre están Lunchshipping o Blueberryshipping...**

 **Algo más la narrativa cambia un poco así que atentos**

_Dame un motivo...SOLO un motivo por el cual deba usar _"esto" -_ Mire fijamente a Crys para siquiera escuchar que excusa me decía esta vez, me había dicho que hiciera distintas cosas a través de los años, como doma Tauro's salvajes, conseguir una piedra extraña en el risco de una montaña; que al final termino siendo un pokémon de Unova llamado Roggenrola, pero ultimamente me ha estado pidiendo cosas muy particulares o mas bien ridiculas, como visitar Kalos para ver como les va a los nuevos pokedex holders (De echo no fue tan malo, me encanta ver como mas gente se integran al mundo de los pokedex holders y ayudan a los demás, pero en serio ese X necesita ir a un psicologo), luego ir a Unova nuevamente pero con Diamond para buscar algo que ni recuerdo que era, pero esto es rel colmo.

_Es el quino aniversario del safari de Jhoto y necesitan ayuda y los pokedex holders se comprometieron en todo -Respondió felizmente mientras que seguidamente marcaba en su pokenav para quizás llamar a alguien.

_¿Quienes irán? -Suspire vagamente mientras seguía mirando esa cosa, note como Crys me miraba con un rostros preocupado, a veces pienso en que tan buen amigas somos y lo tanto en que nos preocupamos la una de la otra- Me refiero dijiste que todos los holders irán a ayudar pero quien.

_Veamos, Yellow,Red, Green, Silver, Emerald, Pearl, White,Black, Gold...

_¿ _Para qué pregunte? –_ Me dije a mi misma mientra ella seguí contandolos con la mano hasta que, por gracia de Arceus mismo su Pokénav sonó.

_Un segundo Saph -Culmino mientras me daba la espalda y contestaba la llamada- Gold gracias a Arceus que contestas, necesito que vayas a la pastelería de la otra vez a buscar el pastel para la ceremonia de apertura... ¡No me hables así Gold!... ¡¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?!... Pues Togetaro debe saber que es tipo volador y puede cargar peso – En un momento de silencio después Crys solo solto un suspiro agotada- Cuidate ¿Quieres? -Colgo finalmente mientras solo se había quedado mirando en silencio el Pokénav.

_¿Que tal van las cosas con Gold?- Proseguí mientras veía como se perdía en sus ideas, las cuales parecían ser muchas pues al notar que yo estaba ahí, como si se le hubiera olvidado por un momento que estaba ahí.

_Mejor que nunca Saph, su brazo esta mejorando como si esa caída hubiese parado, incluso Emerald ha estado ayudándolo de vez en cuando...

_ _"No me refería a eso"_ \- Pensé mientras seguía escuchando como evadía la verdad una y otra vez contando una historia tras otra. Pobre Crys, atrapada entre dos puertas, una es un chico pequeño que es como un hermano para ella (y a primera vista es un Croissant) y el otro es... Pues Gold.

_Pero basta de esa ridícula historia del Snorlax y la manzana acaramelada, ¿Que tal te fue en el encargo de Unova? Hasta donde se fuiste con un chico de Sinnoh...¿Cual era su nombre? Fer... Fia... Dia.

_Diamond, su nombre es Diamond, nos fue realmente bien por un momento nos perdimos en esa gran ciudad -De un momento a otro mire por la ventana para evitar el contacto visual con Crys, para así evitar que lo notara, no se por que pero cada vez vez que escucho hablar de Diamond y siquiera digo algo relacionado con el mi cara tiende a ruborizarse como tomate, incluso crei que el Pokérus había evolucionado por fin y ya le estaba empezando a afectar a los humanos; por desgracia para mi esa no era la respuesta a mi pregunta, aun así pues era inevitable Crys pareció notar mi reacción, al parecer quería decir algo referente a mi reacción, incluso pensé en decirle referente a lo que ocurrió en Unova en la plaza, pero el fuerte golpe de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el momento mientras que se escuchaba una risa muy peculiar- _Por favor, ella no..._

_Escuche que comieron helado, para luego irse a una plaza en la soledad para abrazarse juntitos -Culminando con su característica y peculiar risa, Blue estaba apoyada dramáticamente en la puerta.

_Blue ¿Que te he dicho de entrar así a mi casa? Espera un momento... -Por un momento Crys giro su cabeza rapidamente tomando toda su atención en mi- ¿Que hiciste en Unova?

_V-veras Crys p-puedo explicarlo -Incluso mi reacción me impresionó a mi así que supongo que le impresionó a ellas, mi voz se había roto y se escuchaba temblorosa; estaba apenada por una aclaración torpemente ejecutada.

_Y no solo eso, me los tope comiendo a solas en los campos de Hoenn en un momento muy especial -Por un momento el rostro de Crys pareció volverse papel al escuchar "especial", no quería imaginarme las cosas que le paso por la mente- Tengo fotos ¿deseas mirarlas? Te saldra un poco caro – Rapidamente mire como le pasaba un grupo de fotografías una a una, vi una pequeña cara de sorpresa a Crys.

_Con que esto hacías en Unova – Continuó Crys mientras me pasaba cada una de las fotografías con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba todo, el abrazo, cuando me dio de comer, era extraño; en realidad si lo pensabas mejor era un tanto aterrador.

_Y dime Sapphire ¿Hubo un beso? No pude ver todo con claridad, así que dime por favor que si hubo un beso, al fandom le encanta una historia con beso de por medio – Blue saco una especie de block de notas de quien sabe donde, empezando así a preguntarme una que otra cosa, sentía como su cara empezaba a ruborizarse cada vez mas.

_Jamás... Es decir yo nunca -Mi voz seguía escuchándose cada vez mas entrecortada y temblorosa, no entendía que me pasaba.

_Blue creo que deberías dejar en paz a Sapphire, si ella lo desea te dira... Mas bien nos dira que paso -Por un momento la voz de Crys pareció calmarme un poco, su apoyo me ayudo un poco en este momento y me parece mejor que le devuelva ese favor, usare esa cosa.

_Oye Pearl ¿Crees que esta es una buena idea? No creo que Silver pueda con todo esto – Empece a tambalearme un poco tratando de poner ese solo en la parte de arriba del kiosko, pues Silver me mantenía entre sus hombros para poder alcanzar los lugares mas altos, ya que al parecer todas las escaleras estaban ocupadas por los demás.

_Por supuesto Dia quiero decir Diamond, Silver se ofreció a ayudarnos a decorar todo esto voluntariamente, además no creo que peses tanto -No estaba seguro del todo este plan, normalmente no lo estaba de mucho de sus planes pues siempre el que salia mal del resultado del plan era yo, solo pensar el hecho de que Silver estuviera aguantando un peso con mucho tiempo ya era algo increíble.

_La verdad nunca me puse d acuerdo con esto, solo me trajiste aquí – Dijo finalmente Silver con su típica cara seria – ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Tengo que hacer cosas mas importantes.

_Si por importante te refieres al horrible programa ese que tu y Diamond miran sin parar, pues tranquilo terminaran antes de lo esperado si se apresuran -Con una sonrisa segura Pearl logro callar a Silver, quien solo soltó un bufido avergonzado, según me habían dicho Silver era un tanto cerrado con la idea de ser fan de Tamurita Omega. -Solo confía en el gran Pearl.

_¿Gran Pearl? -Respondimos al unisono Silver y yo al escuchar eso.

_...Como estaba diciendo -Continuo llamando la atención con un tosido- Mientras más rápido lo hagan, mas pronto sera para que vean ese horrible programa.

Continuamos haciendo el trabajo como decía Pearl, lo cual de alguna manera nos sirvió muy bien, incluso parecía que no faltaba mas de kiosko de hecho solo faltaban dos mas y el podio donde presentarían algo para el publico aunque sigo sin saber que es. Estaba tratando de poner el sol junto a la luna en uno de los lugares mas alto del kiosko, parecía no ser tan alto, pero aun así se complicaba el hecho de pegar una luna.

_Oye puedes apresurarte.. -Rompió el silencio Silver quien se veía un poco incomodo pues la verdad ya hace 15 kioskos habíamos empezado – Se que tu amigo te dijo que esto era una buena idea pero ya me estoy cansando...

_Si a mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero Pearl creía que era la mejor opción -Le respondí tranquilamente mientras terminaba de pegar por fin la luna, no se a donde es que fueron los demás holders pero solo Silver y yo estábamos en ese lugar, Pearl nos había abandonado hace unos 5 kioskos atrás por un problema con algo de una pelea de Black y Red o algo así- Puedes bajarme.

_¿Por que le das la razón a el? -Me preguntó mientras me bajaba yo solo le mostré una mirada de confusión pues ni sabía a que se refería- A Pearl me refiero, siempre le das la razón a pesar de que no la tenga ¿A caso eso no te molesta?

_Somos mejores amigos, eso es lo que hacemos – Le respondí mientras tomaba los soles y lunas del suelo y empezaba a caminar- ¿O eso no lo haces con tu mejor amigo?

_Yo no tengo mejores amigos, me parecen una perdida de tiempo – Continuo Silver mientras miraba a otro lado con una mirada de enfado.

_Vamos todos tienen mejores amigos, incluso tu, ¿Que hay de Gold? Creí que ustedes eran grandes amigo -Por un momento Silver me miro con una cara de horror, creí que me daria un golpe por siquiera decir algo como eso.

_¿Gold mi mejor amigo? ¿Acaso estas demente? -Yo solo lo mire con una cara alegre escuchando lo que decía, sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad- Veras Gold es un idiota, incluso se interponía en mi camino cuando yo solo quería encontrar a mi padre...

_Oye se que estas mintiendo, te importa tanto el como Crystal, todos ellos te importan incluso yo -Silver me miro perplejo por lo que había dicho no se si había sido por el tono de voz que utilice o por la forma que lo dije el solo volteo la mirada hacía el otro lado evitando mirarme- Solo piénsalo todos ellos te apoyaron cuando necesitabas ayuda.

Aunque Diamond no lo sabía Silver estaba recordando distintos momentos de su vida, aunque quería evitarlo el tenía razón, le importaban todos Blue, Gold, Crystal, Giovanni, todos ellos eran su familia y el sabía que a ellos también le importaban, como aquella vez... **(Nota: Esa es otra historia que luego contare)**

_Como tu... -Silver me miró nuevamente pero esta vez con una cara inexpresable por un momento no sabía que decir.

_Que como lo se, no lo se solo lo se -Las palabras salieron como si nada de mi boca, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí creo que solo pasan este tipo de cosas cuando eres Diamond, sabe como son los sentimientos de las personas.-¿Quieres continuar decorando? Podemos dejarlo, pues escuche que el capítulo Tamurita Omega de hoy es especial.

_Sabes que... Solo decoremos el podio y sería suficiente por hoy, los invitados llegaran pronto – Silver siguió caminando pero note algo mas en su rostro, vi como su boca se arqueaba un poco, como si sonriera, eso si es algo inesperado.

_Y... Ya está, todas las lunas y soles están en los kioskos como nos pidieron que hiciéramos -Sonreí mientras veía el trabajo que habíamos hecho y estoy seguro que Silver también miraba.

_Bien creo que ya deberías bajarte -Silver se agachó un poco para yo poder bajarme, habíamos hecho lo mismo en las otras ocasiones pero por un tropiezo mio casi me caigo chocando el suelo, hasta que sentí que alguien evito eso.

_¿Que acaso no sabes que debes tener cuidado? -Su voz resonó en mis oídos como una melodía que no podía olvidar, era ella...

 **!Boom¡ Final inesperado tendrán que el próximo milenio para tener la continuación de esta historia... Nah mentira buscare terminar y publicarla lo mas pronto posible (ES que las clases y otras cosas me complican todo :c )**

 **Con respecto al recuerdo de Silver, pues si es para otro fic que pronto publicare así que atentos. Un fic que también empezare a escribir será Arcanos Mágicos que realmente espero que les guste al igual que a mi.**


End file.
